Camping
by write12345
Summary: Everyone gets paired in this awesome camping story! ZC, QL, ML P.S everyone gets kissed!10 is done!
1. Break ups

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101 so leave me alone

**Zoey POV**

Everyone was breaking up this week, Quin with Mark, Lola with Lipe, Logan with his usual six and Michael with Liza. Only Chase and I had survived the break up plague because we have no one to break up with. Lola cried into her pillow as Quin march around their room looking for a chemical called "Quintoium" to use on Mark, all I could do was pulled my pillow around my ears trying to mute them out. Wishing for noting more then a way to make everyone forget about their exs.

"Hello ladies, good news." Michael and the boys barged through the door looking exicted at least until they saw what a wreak the we looked like.

"It not the best time Michael." Lola sniffed out pushing the last tears from her eyes. She always seemed to try to look her best around Michael.

"Come girls you know you want to hear." Logan said in a _I'm so amazing_ kinda of voice. I glanced over at Chase, he looked really hot in the depressing atmosphere of the room. **Wait Chase can't be hot he's not allowed to be hot! I'v been thinking this all week so why wouldn't I stop!** I looked over at him again, and couldn't believe my eyes. His brushy hair looked really cute with it's spiraling curls. His sorta shrimpy body looked really hot in his usual t-shirt and jeans. And his crooked nevouse smile was so attracting** OH MY GOD I like Chase!**

"So who wants to go camping?" Logan said everyone stared at him. Camping meant no computures, no mirrors and no rest rooms,all of whitch Logan can't live with out.

"Logan are you okay? You just said Camping." Quin said slowly because of the fact that Logan may have had inhaled one of Quin's chemicals. "You know camping means no luxries like toliets or beds?"

"Oh please you think I would go _camping_ camping. My dad bought me a cabin with everything." Logan anwsered. Alright that makes a bit more sense then befor** but what about the crush on Chase that makes no sense! **"So who wants to go?"

Lola, Quin and I all looked at each other opened our mouths and in unsion said. "No"

"Come don't leave us alone with Logan!" Chase said in a moaning voice. Alright now that I knew I had a crush on Chase I really want to go! But not even Chase is worth, a weekend with the only boys.

"All the greatest directors have summer houses there," Michael said to Lola. I gave a small smile, it was obvious that Michael liked Lola, and from what I could see Lola had just felt a spark when he spoke.

"Also it is pretty quiet there perfect for making experiments that should be illegal." Logan said as he glanced at Quin who was holding a pink substance, Quintoium. I rolled my eyes Logan and Quin so belonged together. As the sayings go, opposites attact and it was safe to say those to were opposite. **So many crush but none will pair!**

"Well I suppose if I can do experiments with inturuption would be nice..." Quin's voice trailed but it was ovious she wanted to go.

"Alright ladies we are leaving tommorow morning at seven, here are your lists." Logan than handed out a sheet of paper to everyone. I glanced over the list and gave out a laugh.

"Bikini's are a necessary. Logan I think that is a little stuipd, wait strach that really stuipd." I laughed, I couldn't help it was such a dumb thing to put on the list. I heard the door close and realized that the boys had already left, leaving me very annoyed


	2. Reasons

**Quinn's POV**

I looked over the things I was packing into my backpack, mostly clothes since for once I had no plans to do inventions. This was suprising even to me but this vaction was not going to be all work. Logan was what I was surronding my vaction around, yes I use to hate him, but now I was basically in love with him now. Nobody knows this but me and Logan, but the whole reason stuipd Mark broke up with me was because I defended Logan from some nerds _aka_ Marks best friends. I can't really remember why Logan hadn't punched them yet or what they were teasing about but remember Mark showing up and yelling at me about not siding with his friends. After that we got in a huge fight and he dumped me for me blonde chem-freak (I'm talking worst than Quinn!). I went back to my dorm and cried then the boys showed up and Zoey told them what happened. Logan disappeared for about an hour and came back looking flushed and mad.

"Quinn are you bring that green bathing suit?" Lola asked me and pointed to my only bathing suit a two piece. Light green and not to flashy, Logan would probably disaprove of it but it was my only one and covered up me body enough for me to feel comforable.

"Hey do you guys think Chase would like this?" Zoey held up jeans was a flower pattern sewed onto a back pocket. Suddenly a word caught on to my ear that really gave me raised eyebrows.

"_Chase_" I raised my voice a couple times to high. Zoey blushed than turned away form us clearly saying she wanted to drop the subject.

**2 hours Later**

I stared up at my ceiling, it was 11 o'clockand I had eight more hours of this until I got in a car and drive up for 2 hours with Logan to the cabin. Yipee, can't wait for that drive.

Not.

Zoey was sleeping on her bed so quietly compared to Lola's sleep talking. Logan was dorm buildings away doing god knows what, probably sleeping off his ego **Yippee back to insults I falling out of love with the hotness of Logan, ack nooo! I said he was hot must stop! LOGAN IS NOT INTO YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!**

Not too awful?


	3. Grossed out Dinner

**Quinn POV**

The Limo was so large, and yet I have never felt more cramped. I was sitting next to Logan. _Logan_, and yet I can't help but glance at him every two minutes. I don't think anyone has seen me looking at him but, I really wish I would stop.

I looked out the window and couldn't help feeling excited, we were going to one of the most beautiful places, (so I looked it up on the internet sue me). Then I saw something that really made me happy, the cabin was just coming into veiw.

"Master Reese we are coming to the cabin would you like me to get the lugage?" Said the driver sitting in the front.

"Yes please." Logan said in a sorta off hand voice. **Because god forbid we carry are **_**own things**_. When they got inside the cabin I immeaditly took it back, the cabin was _huge_! There floors, a pair of double stairs that spialed up to six bedrooms. Also there was a giant kichen, 3 living rooms, and 4 bathrooms. Not only that but a beautiful lake was a short walk down a old beaten path.

"Misses is up the left stairs, Misters up the right your lugage will be brought up shortly, please make yourselves comfortable. **That won't be a problem**

**Lola POV**

My room was so big I couldn't help but squeal. My bed was so comfortable I could have fallen asleep, I must have because when I opened my eyes Michael was standing over me. **God why does he have to be so cute? Lipe's apple kiss scored a six but Michael scored a nine! A NINE! Besides Lipe is such a idiot any way Michael and me might had a chance but noo he is my friend!**

"Uh Lola dinner is served you want to come down." His voice was so well you know soothing and it made feel really sleepy. I stood up and pulled back my bangs so I could see better.

"Sure I'm kinda starving." I laughted out, then we walked downstairs to the kichen. A really spicy and sorta weird smell filled up my nose, I looked behind the stove counter to see who was cooking, and of coarse it was a master chef hired by Mr. Reese.

"What's for dinner?" I said plopping down between Zoey and Logan.

"Something from my native country." Said the chef who had a rather weird accent. Then she pick up a dish and put it down on the table, on it was something that made us all lose our appatite. Inside the dish was about 13 red bloody blobs. "Lamb hearts! My favorite!" The women clapped her hands together, and we all scattered covering our mouths.

**Okay befor I get grossed out about some one telling me that some country does eat lamb hearts please let me say this ****I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! ****Any way I'm greek do you want to know what is appartently good? Fish eyeballs! And Lamb body parts! I'm a veggiehead I don't want any of it! **


	4. The Lake

**Lola's POV**

I stared up at my ceiling, **alright the food could be fixed but a week here doesn't sound too bad... and tommorrow I get to see Michael in a bathing suit!**

**Next Day**

"God it's beautiful day!" Zoey said as the walk down a path. I don't how she could see the sky with a canpoy above our heads. Still it wasn't very humid out so we weren't sweating.

"Well check out the lake!" Logan said and pointed at a beautiful lake. Off to the side o the lake was a tall golden looking tree, its roots hung over the side reflecting in the crystal clear water. On the other side of the lake was a medium sized waterfall, at its bottom mist shimmered in the morning sun.

Zoey, Quinn and I were just putting down our towels, we had no intention in going in the water especially since it was so early in the morning, but the boys had a differnt plan. Michael grabbed me around the waist, and I was so dumbstruck that he was holding me around my waist simply was hung like a rag doll. Michael jumped into the lake, and me in his arms was pulled into with him. I let out a scream, and quickly shut my mouth befor the water could enter, the water wasn't as cold as I thought, actually kinda warm. When this registered in my mind I immeaditly got out cause who knew what made it warm, but to my surprise Michael didn't get out he actually looked relax.

"Uh Logan why is the water warm? It's a lake and it eight in the morning!" I said with a shiver cause again it was morning.

"It is called a heated lake and don't ask me how no one knows" Logan said once he surfaced, Quinn next to him.

"Oh." That was all I could say I was sorta embrassed at myself for getting out.

"Well come on Lola get back in!" Zoey shouted at me, to my surpise that no made fun of me for getting out. I looked around for a fast way in other than walking in, I saw a rope swing hanging over the water, it way the quickest way in the water. I ran up to the rope and clung on, the jump looked easy but I felt scard any way.

"Come on Lola!" Chase shouted, it was so too late to turn back. I jumped onto the swing and pulled it back. **Here goes nothing** and I let go of the ground and swung forward. When I let go of the swing almost immeaditly I hit the water with a splash.

I quickly surfaced and looked around, Michal was looking at me with a sorta of playful glare. My splash had gone straigt at him with full force, and everyone was laughing, even me and Michael and me.

**Alright heated ponds are in Hawaii because of the lava, I put the heated lake in because it fit not cause it was geological **


	5. Horror and Kissing Cave

**I stayed home sick and I bored... sue me**

**P.S- here is chapter for Chase and Zoey fans no kisses... yet**

**Chase POV**

Dragged ourselves out of the water into the late afternoon air. I shivered as I glanced around for my towel, it was balled up on the ground near Zoey's towel. I reached out to get it, but apartenly lady luck loves to tease me because my towel was lifted into the breeze. I ran after it, but something was in my way, and that something was Zoey.

I crashed into her with so much force that we topppled over, with her on top of me. **Alright, **_**awkward**_** doesn't even cover how in embrassing this is**. Zoey was blushing like crazy just like me and even though everyone else was laughing nearby in my ears they sounded far away. At least until Logan thought it was to funny to resit sayinga very embrassing fact

"The kissing cave is beind the waterfall can you guys please go in there and save our eyes from the sight." Zoey and I stood at once in embrassment at his suggestion and almost completely changing the subject away from me and Zoey Quinn asked,

"Kissing Cave?" Quinn asked curiousily. 'Do you mean people go back there and..." her voice trailed off

"Yes they go back there and make out, the name explains it, keep up people." Logan said annoyed.

"And you have experince there?" Lola said holding back a giggle. The giggle bursted out when Logan face burned crimson. 

"Shut up Lola." Logan snapped and then he marched down the path to the cabin/mansion.

-**Back at the cabin**

I really wanted to curl up on my bed and go to sleep but Logan insisted that we watch a scary movie. It wasn't like I couldn't resist watching a scary movie with Zoey. So we all curled up on the coach, from right to left the seating order was Micheal, Lola, Quinn, Logan, me, and Zoey, and of coarse Logan did the excat opposite of what we told him and put in "Shinnyuusha".

I guess Logan was proud of himself for suggesting that we watch a horror movie that in some countries is banded, because half way though the movie the girls turned their faces into us (Zoey to Chase, Quinn to Logan, Lola to Michael). Unforantly this meankt that we were force to watch the entire horror movie without flinching or we would look weak in front of the girls.

When the movie was over, I was nearly shaking and I was sure that my eyes were dinner plates. Logan and Micheal were just as bad as me and we had aleready seen the movie! The girls on the other hand didn't look to bad but then again they had been sheild by us for half the movie.

Logan, Michael, and I went up the left stair case up to our rooms, although I had little faith in being able to sleep. I want intomy room change into my pjs and laid down on my bed. I did fall asleep to my surprise and instead of having awful nightmares a had a dream about Zoey and the Kissing Cave.


	6. Dreaming and Joking

**After a request from a fan here in a chapter involving Chases dream and well I think Michael needs some part**

**Chase's POV-**_Chase's dream_

I was standing in the middle of the path between the lake and the cabin, white fog swirled around in a whirlwind, and then Zoey appeared in the middle of the fog. Zoey hovered above the ground, she extended out a hand to me, very gracefully and slowly. When she grasped my hand it felt like I was holding a petal on a flower, very soft and light. She pulled on my arm and pulled me toward the shimmering lake and tumbling waterfall. Zoey hovered over the lake water and me holding her hand did too. She made her way to the waterfall, and instead of going around the furious tumbling water, Zoey past through it without a problem. I follow and braced myself for the cold rush, but it never came. Zoey pulled me into the farther behind the waterfall to a wet carved out seat. We sat down, and slowly Zoey leaned in, and so did I...

"Chase wake up! Zoey is about to confess she loves you!" Michael shouted in my ear, and I flung out of my bed. I glared at Michael who was cracking up laughing. "You get up fast when you think Zoey wants you. Also you shouldn't talk in your sleep let alone say 'Zoey' and 'Kissing Cave.'"

"That's cold man very cold." I said in a cold voice.

**Michael's POV**

I sat down at breakfast and tried to hide my worry about what our chef was going to make for us. Mrs. Gooseberry (as best as we could guess from her accent), enjoyed her native land's foods and she thought we did to no matter how many times we told her we didn't.

"Alright children. Mr. Reese says that I must cook more... eh more appetizing meals. So here bacon and eggs." Mrs. Gooseberry's voice was full of disgust, and she then said under her breath. "Disgust, why would anyone like this?"

We ignored her and ate the meal happily, at least until Logan opened his huge mouth. "So will you ladies be joining us at the campfire tonight?" The girls all nodded ant Chase and I glared at Logan, we were planning on going campfiring without the girls.

"What you guys didn't want us to come?" Lola tilted her head to the side sending all of her hair to one side. It was it was so cute I couldn't speak.

"That answer is not up for questioning." Chase answer in a lawyer for a witness in a murder case.


	7. Wet glasses

**Logan POV**

I glanced around my room, there had to be something that could take my mind off Quinn. That's right Quinn of the planet Spaz, I like her that's right me the hotness boy in PCA.

"Yo, Logan! You can't go swimming unless I don't know you have a bathing suit!" I heard Michael's voice from down stairs. **Crud, I forgot about the bonfire, Bathing shorts bathing shorts where did I put them! **I darted up across the room to the balcony were my trunks had been drying. I quickly swapped them with my jeans. I grabbed my towel and darted down the stairs, everyone was waiting at the bottom.

"Were you staring at yourself again?" Quinn snickered, I glared at her, while everyone else laughed. I really want to say "Your lucky your cute," but that would be beyond a suicide.

"Come on," I huffed out than we walk out the front door.

**Later**

"Alright, we got the fire going." Michael said looking into the feeble flames that were hardly existing. Then a very light gust of wind blew over the fire, and the flames went out.

"Alright move side." Quinn pushes past me with her glasses in one hand and a flashlight in the other. She leaned down and almost immediately roaring flames shot up. I was half tempted to applaud half tempted to scowl, so I simply remained still.

"Okay who ants to go swimming?" Chase said, and before any of the girls could answer, he grabbed Zoey around her waist and ran to the water. Michael copied this idea with Lola, which left me with Quinn. She eyed as if to say "you put me and the water I murder you in a second". That gave me a temptation that I couldn't resist. I grabbed her around her waist, and ran into the water.

When we resurface I could see clearly that everyone one was happy that they had gone in the water, everyone but Quinn. At first I could figure out why then I realized she was still wearing her glasses.


	8. Slippery

Quinn's POV

I stomped out of the water, and dropped my glasses onto the sand. Logan was going to pay, oh he was going to pay big time. I darted over to the rope swing, and clung on, splashing him seemed like the appropriate punish. I swung over the lake and crashed down next to him. When my head bobbed up, I looked at Logan, he didn't look angry he looked like he was going to bust out laughing.

"You need better aim." Then he pointed behind me where my giant splash had really gone, right on top of Zoey and Chase. I couldn't help laughing along with Logan, since Chase unusually puffy hairdo, had been flatted, straight down. I couldn't help glancing at Logan without his shirt on. It really did make my heart do a back flip. Then something caught my eye, something I couldn't help smiling at. Michael and Lola were stealthily swimming toward Kissing cave.

Lola POV

My heart was nearly flipping out of my rib cage, because one: Michael was holding my hand and two: he was taking me to Kissing Cave. We were at the mouth of the cave, the roaring waterfall causing mist around us. Michael edge around it and with him holding my hand I did too. We clambered up onto the slippery floor, which was about five inches above the water level. Once we got up Michael and I had to hold onto the wall to keep from sliding back down to the water. No such luck since I slip and, Michael in a attempt to keep me from falling, tried to catch me but instead slipped too. After we gave up trying to stand with out falling on one another, I was lying next to Michael my heart shaking with the fact how near him Lola breath! Your not that close just relax. Wait what is he doing! Omi my god he turning over! My heart starting flipping out as Michael put this elbows on either side of my head and propped up.

"Okay, Lola I have something you really need to hear" Michael said in a shakily voice.

"Yeah" said slowly. Michael face fell and it looked like he lost his nerve. He stood up, which I though impossible, he out stretched a hand to I took it and stood up.

"Lola would you like to..."His voiced trailed to a mumble. My curiosity began to peak, but I want to hear what he was going to say. I never did, because of what happened next. Michael took a step toward me, and lifts my chin so we were close enough that I could feel Michael's heart beat. He leaned in, and I closed my eyes. Then I felt the warmth of his lips against mine, slipped my arms around his neck so I could get closer to him. His warm arms wrapped around my wet waist, I had to admit my apple test wasn't even close to how good of a kisser Michael was.


	9. Waking Up

**Michael POV**

I pulled the blankets over my body and tried to fall asleep it was pointless. My body felt hyper and my lips tingled when I moved them. That fact that I had kissed Lola saw amazing enough, but the fact that she had kissed me back was almost too much to believe. It had happened, Luck had finally helped me out and after maybe a hour I fell asleep, dreaming of what happened.

**Next day Quinn POV**

All right three days gone and I only had four more days to try to get Logan to look at me in a different view. I walked down the hallway looking for Logan's room; Mrs.Gooseberry had told me to go wake him up for breakfast. When I came to his room I wasn't surprised by the fact that he was still sleeping. I want to enjoy the fact that I could look at him sleep but I couldn't it would be to weird if I was caught. I leaned over him a gentle shook him awake, he grunted and rolled over so he faced me. I gave him another shake, this one a little harder, his eyes fluttered open at this.It was sort of funny to see his reaction when he saw me. He got up real fast and looked unfocused.

All right I know it weird to say, but Logan looked really cute with his hair all messed up. I was seriously fight the urge to kiss him at this moment, I manged to, lucky me I guess.

**Logan's POV**

Why Quinn? Why? Why did she have to see me get up? I look awful when I get up, my hair is not fixed, my teeth are not brushed! Why? Why? Why?

"Logan breakfast is ready" She said to me slowly, probabely because I looked insane with my hair.

"Sure be down in a few minutes, let me get dressed" I swear that once I said that, she was out in a flash.


	10. double kiss

**Chase's POV**

I hate Logan right now I seriously hate him. We can't go outside so what does he come up with spin the bottle. I came VERY close to kissing Lola that would have resulted in Michael would have killed me. But instead I'm in closest with Zoey, Zoey. The only reason Logan wanted to do spin the bottle is so he could make out with Quinn which took Michael and I to get them out.

**Okay problem at hand in a dark closet with Zoey with absolutely no confidence in what I'm about to do...**

**Zoey POV**

This closet is so small and I can't even see Chase. I can feel his presence. Oh yes feel that and it making me jumpy but I can't see him. Wait he just shifted what going on? Wait his hands are on my cheeks, wow they are warm. Just lean Zoey calmly slowly; you've done this before why is it so hard. Oh yeah its CHASE!

**Chases POV**

**OH MY GOD! I kissing Zoey, ZOEY BROOKS!** She is really good kisser, and the fireworks a billions more than I thought. OF COARSE I,m not aloud to have anything nice so the moment was ruined by Logan.

"Eye for a eye Kiss for a kiss." He said all smug while behind him Lola was all big eyed and Quinn was blushing form him mentioning them kissing. And behind them Michael was giving thumbs up and cracking up. So instead of being super embarrassed I slammed the door in there faces Zoey and I resumed what we had been doing.

**Next day**

**Quinn Pov**

He just wants to talk calm down and he wants to do it by the lake. Breathe in and breathe out. I peaked around the a tree at the lake there was long pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair looking really nervous and all I wanted to do was run to him and kiss him. I took a deep breath and fiddled with my skirt and my shirt, which did look as good as I thought it did.

I walked out into the open and looked at his face, I think he didn't accept me come because his hair was again really cute and messy. We weren't very far apart only a few steps away. Breathe, breathe.

**Logan POV**

Why does my hair always look bad around her? And why does the moon have to hit her like that? Then like someone flipped a switch the air around her felt magnetizes and who was the other magnet? Me. Keep control, come on oh hell (no one take offense) with it.

**Quinn POV**

Logan took the few steps between away my hair and put his hands on the nape on my neck. We hesitated for maybe a second and then the space between disappear and the worlds best firework I've ever seen explode behind my eyes this was a really kiss not a stupid spin the bottle kiss. The best kind of kiss.

When we did come up for air he didn't move his hand and I just put mine around his neck. Our foreheads were touching and our hair and breath mingled gently.

"I thin k I'm falling in love with you" He said in a whisper. I think the world was on its side because I gave him the most truthful answer in the world.

"I falling in Love with you too" I said in a hushed tone to answer him and than we kissed again.

_FIN_

**Sorry it took forever but here so forgive me plz! Oh and no yelling about spelling and grammer. I worked hard.**


End file.
